<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to my past self and to you as well by mutemelody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087734">to my past self and to you as well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutemelody/pseuds/mutemelody'>mutemelody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And those who did but did not get it, Gen, Ten Things I’ve Been Meaning To Say To You, To the Reader, and those who don't, for those who need it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutemelody/pseuds/mutemelody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Reader,</p><p>These are to a different person, a person who no longer exists. At least not in full capacity - they’re to a me that I no longer am. They’re to someone younger, smaller, and far far more scared than I am. These are all the things I wish were said to them, because they were so alone and scared and made some bad decisions because of it. Feel free to read them. I do not want these words to go unspoken any longer - for anyone else who feels small and scared and alone to go without hearing them any longer. And even if you are not young or scared or alone, feel free to read them. They are still things I’ve been meaning to say to you.</p><p>[Based off of "Ten Things I've Been Meaning To Say To You" by Jayson Powell. Done for an assignment. Shared for you.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to my past self and to you as well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is different than what i usually post, i know. but i no longer could let these words linger on a piece of paper in my room, collecting only dust and the attention of my own eyes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dear Reader,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These are to a different person, a person who no longer exists. At least not in full capacity - they’re to a me that I no longer am. They’re to someone younger, smaller, and far far more scared than I am. These are all the things I wish were said to them, because they were so alone and scared and made some bad decisions because of it. Feel free to read them. I do not want these words to go unspoken any longer - for anyone else who feels small and scared and alone to go without hearing them any longer. And even if you are not young or scared or alone, feel free to read them. They are still things I’ve been meaning to say to you.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>There will always be someone there. Even when it does not feel like it - even when you feel lost and trapped in solitude and isolation - someone sees. They care. Find that person and speak to them. They may be hidden, but I promise they are there. They can and will help, if you let them.</span></li>
<li>That being said, you do not need others for happiness. You are able to feel those immense joys and high highs on your own terms. It’s okay to want to or have them with others, but know that there does not need to be anyone there.</li>
<li><span>Your body is beautiful. It may be scarred or freckled, dark or pale. It may be one color or many. It may be any size or shape. It may feel incomplete or far too much. That body is yours, completely and truly. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise. It is the only thing you physically will always own, and it is beautiful.</span></li>
<li><span>No one is all good. Everyone has faults and flaws. Everyone makes mistakes. That is okay as long as you do not let them become all that you are. You are so much more.</span></li>
<li><span>It is okay if you cannot save the world. You do not have to. It is okay if you can only save a few people, because in doing so you are saving parts of the world. You are saving other people’s worlds. If you can only save yourself, that’s okay too. You are someone’s world, and you are a part of the world.</span></li>
<li><span>Your laugh is wonderful. Do it often. Share it. Do not be afraid to get lost in it.</span></li>
<li><span>You deserve happiness. This is not an invitation to take it at force at the expense of others, but a reminder. It’s not selfish to be happy. It might be nice to make room so others can be happy, but you deserve a seat too.</span></li>
<li><span>Communicate often. Do not be afraid to speak, to bare your heart and soul and mind. Communication can solve more problems than you may think.</span></li>
<li><span>It is okay to walk away. To leave people. To leave places. Sometimes it is for the best. It may hurt, or feel selfish, but it is okay.</span></li>
<li><span>You are okay. And if you’re not okay, that’s fine too. I’m proud of you either way. I like and love you either way.</span></li>
</ol>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>be kind to yourself. if not for you or me now then for your future self who wants to do nothing more than to reassure you that everything will be okay but is trapped by the confines of time.</p><p>also: im not claiming any of this is original - the whole basis of this was off of another's work, and you can clearly see the sources of my words. Sure, I was the one who stitched them together in this fashion, but it's still just a patchwork of other things ive heard and read. i dislike the "original work" tag on this but i could not find anything better. i wasn't set on making something original and outstanding - just something i thought needed to be heard. a lot of this you may have heard a lot and maybe drowned out, but im trying to say that maybe there's a reason it's repeated so often.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>